24fandomcom-20200223-history
Lisa Miller
Lisa Miller was Vice President Daniels' personal assistant and privately, his girlfriend, during Day 6. Day 6 When a assassination attempt was made on President Wayne Palmer, Vice President Daniels returned to Washington and took over the presidential duties. Lisa informed Daniels that Tom Lennox turned himself in, as he claimed Deputy Chief of Staff Reed Pollock and Bruce Carson were behind the assassination attempt on Palmer. When Lisa learned that Karen Hayes withdrew her resignation as the National Security Advisor and would return to the White House, Miller informed the vice president. When Daniels asked why Hayes resigned in the first place, Lisa told him that Karen claimed she wanted to relocate to Los Angeles, in order to be back with her husband. However, Miller theorized that Hayes resigned due to her disagreement with Tom's National Security plan, which Daniels planned to authorize. Lisa later set up a meeting between Daniels and the ambassador of Abu Fayed and Hamri Al-Assad's country. Shortly after 10pm EST, Lisa gathered a meeting with the Cabinet. Karen arrived at the presidential bunker and Daniels wanted to get rid of her, but Miller informed the vice president that she had the authority to be present at the meeting. After radiation from a nuclear drone was released in San Francisco, Vice President Daniels decided to go forward with a nuclear strike, despite the casualty rate being minimum. When Lisa learned that Dr. Welton would bring President Palmer out of his chemically induced coma, under the request of Sandra Palmer, Lisa went to Vice President Daniels with this news. Daniels tried to call off Welton's surgery and threatened to have him fired and prosecuted. Welton assured Daniels that he had no authority over medical personnel and it was his duty to follow through with the wishes of Wayne's closest living relative. left|thumb|200px|Lisa hands a phone to [[Noah Daniels|Vice President Daniels.]] By the end of the hour, the nuclear strike was ready to be executed and Admiral John Smith called the commanding officer. Admiral Smith learned that the military were ordered to stand-down, by President Palmer. Lisa told Daniels that the president wanted to speak to him in private. Wayne assured Daniels that he was back as Commander in Chief and no decisions would be made without his authorization. Daniels decided to challenge President Palmer's authority by having the 25th Amendment activated. When the vote was 7-7 and Attorney General Graves revealed Palmer would remain in office, Daniels suggested that Karen Hayes' vote was invalid, as she resigned earlier and was never officially reinstated. Graves had the case brought to the Supreme Court, and Lisa offered her view on the matter. Lisa was convinced that President Palmer would win the case, as Daniels never had any objections of Karen being in the Cabinet meetings. Lisa suggested that the only way to win the case was if she vouched that Daniels planned on having Karen reinstated only on a provisional basis, and had no intention of her to be a permanent fixture in the Cabinet. Since that conversation never officially happened, it would be considered perjury and she would be prosecuted if she was caught. Lisa told Daniels that she understood the consequences of the action, and she would do anything for the sake of her country. Noah took her hand and thanked for for her willingness to take a huge risk for him. Tom Lennox later entered the vice president's office and asked to speak with Daniels alone. The vice president agreed and dismissed Lisa from the room. Tom revealed that he had a microchip transmitter placed into his room, as he saw it as protection after Daniels forced him to lie to the Ambassador of Fayed's country. Lennox played an audio recording that implicated Daniels and Lisa in a perjury plot. If Daniels didn't not withdraw his affidavit from the Supreme Court, he would release the recording. Daniels had no other choice but to give into Tom's request. At approximately 2:30am EST, Lisa learned that Daniels would resign his position as the Vice President of the United States. Lisa didn't understand why Noah would give up such a powerful position. Daniels explained to her that Tom had a recording that implicated them in the perjury plot. President Palmer learned about the recording and he could no longer work with Daniels. If Daniels didn't resign from his position within a weak, Palmer would have the recording released. Lisa stressed that the whole situation was her fault, while Daniels insisted it wasn't. He claimed that he didn't have to agree to her proposal. Daniels then told her he wanted to hand in his resignation after Palmer's press conference on Fayed's death and the capture of the two Russian Suitcase Nukes. During the press conference, Palmer mistakened one of the reporters for someone else, and he began to rapidly stutter. Palmer collapsed from the podium and medical personnel and staff rushed to him. Daniels placed his resignation back into his coat pocket, and Welton later revealed that Palmer had brain hemorrhage, and it was unlikely that he would gain consciousness anytime soon. The 25th Amendment was put into immediate effect and Lisa was told to inform the Joint Chiefs of the new chain in command. Lisa then revealed that Palmer recently authorized a covert operation, at the request of Jack Bauer. The operation required Jack to hand over a sub-circuit board from one of the suitcase nukes in exchange for Audrey Raines, the daughter of Former Secretary of Defense James Heller. Despite Bauer's plans to destroy the component once Audrey was safe, Daniels decided to go forward with the operation being shut down. Ellen Price, Palmer's Press Secretary, gave a televised announcement that regarded Palmer's health, approximately at 3:00am EST. She then made a proclamation that Daniels would address the nation at 9am EST. After Daniels spoke with Tom, Lisa entered the room and was pulled into a passionate kiss. Daniels asked if she could stay at the White House for the remainder of the night, and she told him she would have to go home and get a change in clothes. Miller left the White House in order to briefly return to her home. Appearances Day 6 Miller, Lisa Miller, Lisa Miller, Lisa